


Cowboys and Romans

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Couple Costumes, M/M, Toy Story References, background MJ Jones/Gwen Stacy, night at the museum references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley is tasked with choosing their first couple costume. Peter is nervous about the decision.-Day 12: “i was really down for a couples costumes, but is this really the best you can do?"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Cowboys and Romans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/gifts).



Peter and Harley didn’t want to go to the Halloween party but MJ and Gwen told them that they better be at the party. A year ago they both went to the party and accidentally ended up matching the other’s costume. Harley smiled as he told Peter that he had an idea.

“I can trust you not to mess this up?” Peter asked.

“Have I ever messed up a costume idea?” Harley asked.

“This is our first couples costume so I would prefer that you didn’t do something stupid,” Peter said. Harley just smiled. Peter was a little worried when he saw that smile. What did Harley have in mind that could make him smile like that? Peter looked at him waiting for him to tell him the idea he had. 

“I promise you will like the costume,” Harley said. Peter sighed but let Harley have his way knowing that he had to trust his boyfriend on this. He knew that Harley wouldn’t completely mess up.

~

Harley had the costumes displayed for when Peter walked in. Peter looked like he was going to lose his mind which surprised Harley. Harley figured Peter would have loved the costumes. He knew it wasn’t Star Wars but it wasn’t like he did something that Peter would hate. Maybe he should have done Star Wars. He looked at the costumes then at Harley as if his boyfriend had failed him. 

“I was really down for a couples costume, but is this really the best you can do?” Peter asked, looking at the costumes in front of him. Harley had felt like he went all out but apparently, he didn’t according to Peter. 

“Oh come on,” Harley said. He really was excited to dress up in a couples costume.

“A roman and a cowboy,” Peter said. “How are those even related Harls?” Harley was shocked. Peter was looking at him. 

“Peter, have you ever seen Night of the Museum?” Harley asked.

“No,” Peter said, confused by the question.

“That’s it, movie marathon. FRIDAY pulls up Night of the Museum now. My boyfriend needs to understand our costumes like now,” Harley said. Peter was confused as Harley pulled him onto the bed. They were supposed to be going to dinner before tomorrow. They had a Halloween costume party to go to and now Harley decided to cancel dinner for a movie marathon just because Peter didn’t understand their costumes. 

“Harley, we have plans,” Peter said.

“We can always cancel on the plans,” Harley said. Peter knew that but he still didn’t know why Harley wanted to cancel plans. Peter sighed but he knew that staying home would mean cuddles and make-out sessions. Peter agreed as Harley kissed his forehead before going to call in an order of pizza for the two of them. Peter wondered why Harley was so obsessed with these movies. 

~

Harley was right about the costumes. Peter loved the movie so far. They had watched the first one and Peter was already hyped for the costumes. 

“Don’t worry there are two more movies, Darlin’,” Harley said.

“Two more?” Peter asked. “But it ended so well.” Harley smiled as Peter moved closer to him.

“You will say that after seeing the next two,” Harley said. Peter nodded as Harley started the next movie. He moved closer to Harley feeling safe in his arms as Peter enjoyed the next movie. He could see why Harley chose the costumes. The two were amazing friends who could be subtext lovers. Peter looked at Harley and saw Harley’s knowing smile. 

“I was right about the costumes,” Harley said.

“Hold it against me but yes you were right about the costumes,” Peter said as he snuggled up close to his boyfriend. Harley kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

“I’m glad you like my idea,” Harley said. Peter smiled and almost paused the movie so that he could just make out. He didn’t want to miss a part of the movie. 

~

After having a movie marathon, Peter kissed Harley as the other boy was about to get up. Harley grinned into the kiss. Harley pulled away. 

“I’m guessing you like my idea,” Harley said. Peter nodded. “Then I have a few more ideas that you might like tonight.” Peter nodded as their lips touched again.

~

MJ had a bet with Gwen going that Peter and Harley would end up in a Star Wars couples costume. MJ figured Peter would talk Harley into Star Wars no matter what so when she saw the two she cursed as she handed Gwen a twenty.

“I can’t believe he actually succeeded in getting Peter into a non-Star Wars costume,” MJ said. 

“Harley said he wasn’t going to wear any Star Wars costumes as their first couple costume,” Gwen said. 

“I don’t know. Harley may have wanted to see Peter in a Leia’s bikini outfit,” MJ said. Gwen just chucked. 

“I would like to see that,” Gwen said. “Peter would be a blushing mess if he had to wear that.” Harley and Peter came over.

“Oh look it’s Buzz and Jessie,” Peter joked.

“I’m shocked you didn’t get him in the Leia bikini. I sent you the link,” MJ said. Harley grinned.

“Oh I ordered it but that is for my eyes alone,” Harley said. Peter blushes knowing what Harley was talking about.

“I knew you could convince him to stay away from Star Wars,” Gwen said.

“I figured that he could be convinced with cuddles and a movie marathon,” Harley said. Peter nodded. Gwen and MJ talked to them before they watched the two disappear. 

“I can’t believe he talked him into that outfit. I would have assumed that they would show up in Star Wars with how Peter had been in Star Wars costumes for a while now,” MJ said. Gwen nodded as they watched the two before they moved on enjoying their own party. Harley and Peter smiled as Peter looked at his cowboy.

“You know you take the whole cowboy thing to a new level,” Peter said. Harley rolled his eyes at the cowboy joke before he moved down and kissed Peter ignoring the stares from a few people who disliked them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner and Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
